warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Scourge
Concerns Current * Family needs to be cited Scourge's family are now cited. SkyClan is 22:49, October 1, 2009 (UTC) * Rise of Scourge section is over length, shorten. (IE: We do not need to retell everything in the book!) Well, I tried to shorten it, but I don't know if it did much good--[[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 06:11, January 12, 2010 (UTC) * The Darkest Hour Section needs some style editing. I styled it into paragraphs. SkyClan is 22:51, October 1, 2009 (UTC) * This really shouldnt be here, but something has been bothering me and this is the best place I could find to put it. So in Bluestar's Prophacy, Scourge/Tiny happily says "Hello!" to Bluefur, Thistleclaw and Tigerpaw, but in The Rise Of Scourge, he is terrified when he first meets the forest cats...Thats a mistake, but I cant add it to the mistakes page. swifttail, med cat of nightclan. 20:58, December 21, 2010 (UTC)Swifttail * He makes a cameo in Bluestar's Prophecy, could we add a section, or is this unneeded? [[User:GraystripeMegaFan160|'GMF160']]LionxDove 20:20, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Older * Get history into properly titled sections * Eliminate upcoming appearances section, or alter into a 'coming soon' with a title-link to the upcoming Graphic Novel's page. This page should be about the character, not giving information about an upcoming book.[[User:Eu|'Eulalia459678']](Salamandastron) Scourge's Description Scourge was a leader - leader of BloodClan. So why doesn't he have leader lineart? Is it because he doesn't have 9 lives? 14:38, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Has Scourge's description been confirmed by any author of the warriors series? There is conflicting recources and it is boggling my mind. In the newly released Cats of the Clans the picture of Scourge has more of a greenish feel to them. As well, the fur on his face is not all black but it has about half of his face in white! In the warriors manga, he is pictured as told in the current description. I. am. con. fused. --Nightwing8 00:59, 25 June 2008 (UTC) That pic is Bone. The cat in the back is Scourge, look carefully, his face is covered in blood, it makes him look brown Sparklemoon 01:29, 25 June 2008 (UTC) are scourge and firestar realy kin? i may be a bit rusty. i havent read the originals for a long time [ Toon] Toonlink, sign with these ~~~~. And yes, Vicky announced that they were kin.--JK 14:42, 30 October 2008(UTC) Whoa! Firestar is Scourge's half-brother? Are we sure about that? I got the feeling Erin was hinting about them being related in some way in AuthorTracker and The Rise of Scourge, but does anyone really know the exact relation? If you do, please tell me where you found it! In The Rise of Scourge, you have to infer that they are half-brothers, as there is a scene where Quince, Scourge's mom, speaks to a photo of her mate. She says that it's strange that none of them have his ginger fur. That paired with Vicky announcing that they're kin means that they are half-brothers. Smokeberry 20:41, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :Also, look closely in Sunrise, Tigerstar says something like:"Blood didn't matter much to Firestar, did it?" He's knows Scourge is Firestar's half-brother. --Mallinois Talk • 00:11, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Umm... Shouldn't Scourge have a loner description? Cause he was a loner before he said his name was Scourge. :P Bluewhisper 22:29, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Well, it is never said that he's a loner, but maybe. 02:52, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Shouldnt the Erins have firestar KNOW that scourge was his half brother? That would make some good suspense and rising action in the series.-❤A JayXHalfMoon supporter❤ Error in Secrets of the Clans I was reading about Tigerstar in Secrets of The Clans and it said that he was killed by "Blood" Leader of Bloodclan. --Spottedwing 16:31, 12 January 2009 (UTC)Spottedwing Erin Hunter meant that was Scourge, I think. Warrior♥ 16:09, 2 May 2009 (UTC) *sighs* Yes, you never do know what mistake by the Erins will come up! --Midnitesky Where Did Scourge Go? Ok if Scourge isn't in the Dark Forest, where is he then? Phoenixstar 23:25, 13 March 2009 (UTC) : The reason he isn't listed as being in the Dark Forest, is because it hasn't been confirmed just where he resides.––[[User:Eulalia459678|'Σulãlíã']][[User talk:Eulalia459678|'459']] 00:01, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Technically, he's not in Bloodclan anymore because he's dead. Should we change things so that it says current: unknown and past: Kittypet, Bloodclan? Just wondering... -sonicx3- i gotta stop being lazy XD Sonicx3 did you use the siggy button? And anyways, I think he just went poof, because he doesn't believe in both. I think he actually SHOULD be in a Dark Forest, since he was evil and all. Bluewhisper 22:32, December 2, 2010 (UTC) It was confirmed that Scourge, along with other deceased non-Clan cat, have no residence. Bluestar11796 21:21, December 30, 2011 (UTC) errors in the rise of scourge manga on pages 81 and 44 it shows scourge being a pure black cat and on page 74 socks front paws are white while his back paws are black at the begining of the boook all his paws are white.--Cloudfur 18:56, 22 July 2009 (UTC) (edit reply) Sock's paws keep on changing throughout the whole book, on page 15 his right hand paws are white, on page 5 they're all white, on page 12 his back left paw is black and all the others are white, and as you said, on page 74 the back ones are black And yes, Scrouge's paws are wrong too. Error in livingbooks and deadbooks Scourge dies in darkest hour, killedd by firestar. It says he is not dead yet on his charcat bio thing. May I edit? Shadowedheart You don't need to ask about things like that, Shadow! But he hasn't appeared in any books dead yet, like Tigerstar or Hawkfrost have. So...I wouldn't say you should. Let me check to see if I'm right...or you're right... SkyClan is 22:38, October 1, 2009 (UTC) He is mentioned in Cats Of The Clans as dead. Does that count as an official reference? Fidelis359 01:13, October 2, 2009 (UTC) It might. I had Cats of The Clans, but lost it, so I couldn't check it out. Also, in The Darkest Hour, we see his body but not technically him, so...would that count as a dead appearance? Now I am asking a question about my question XD. SkyClan is 01:17, October 2, 2009 (UTC) P.S. We should ask Eu or Bramble about this. Seeing his dead body is not the same thing as a dead appearance. A dead appearance is seeing him somewhere after he died, like StarClan or the Dark Forest, so no, Scourge should not have any dead books. 03:42, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Hey, this is SwiftstarXScourge, well also in in the Rise of Scourge, Ruby said, "the housefolk cub wants us. Not you," and what she realy should have said was "housefolk kit." Revise Family Tree Shouldn't we list scourge's "half-nieces" and other "half" relatives, since we did that with Ruby? --Aurorablaze 22:24, October 26, 2009 (UTC) I should think so. Darkfeather | Talk? 03:44, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Family Tree Wrong Also, the family for Scourge is mucked up. I would fix it, but I dont know how lol. Darkfeather | Talk? 22:41, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Fixed it=)--Nightfall101 08:55, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Scourge's Foot Isn't it his right foot that's white? That's how it was in the Rise of Scourge and on the cover; and wasn't it specified somewhere? I know that just because it's in the manga doesn't mean it's OFFICIAL, but it seems right. --CandyCaneWolf 00:52, December 17, 2009 (UTC) I'm not excactly sure. Nothing in the manga series is ever really drawn right, if you've read Tigerstar & Sasha, you'll remember that on the cover, Mothwing was shown as a honey colored tabby with green eyes, and Hawkfrost was a light gray tabby. And Russetfur was shown to have a white underbelly and paws, when she really doesn't. In Ravenpaw's path, Ravenpaw has yellow eyes, he's supposed to have green. Also, the artist forgot the white flash on his chest. Millie's coloring was messed up multiple times, in the manga series she's a tan brown tabby with yellow eyes, and in Cats of the clans she's gray with green eyes. It's been comfirmed that she's supposed to be silver tabby with blue eyes. I could go on and on about warrior mistakes on the artists behalves, but I'll just leave it at that--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 09:07, December 17, 2009 (UTC) I would just like to point out that Ravenpaw has been described with both green and amber eyes, so we can't really be sure . . . 23:56, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Quick Question... It says the Firestar is his half brother, but it mentions that his father went to the forest, and then it says that Tigerstar was an apprentice, but he was a warrior when rusty became an apprentice, and what exactly is a half brother? xD I'm so confused... :P --[[User:Mumble785|'GOT REINDEER?']]Mumble! 16:38, December 26, 2009 (UTC) A half brother means they share one of the same parents, but not the other- in this case, their father. So it would have been easy for Scourge to have been as much older as he would have to be... (Which seems weird, now that I think about it. I never thought about Scourge being older than Firestar). [[User:insaneular|'Insane' ]] Batteries not Included 16:40, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Insane is absolutely correct. In this case, since Firestar and Scourge both share the same father (Jake), they are half-brothers, even though their mothers are different cats. 20:29, October 18, 2010 (UTC) References Um, I've tried to fix the refs, but they don't want to co-operate with me this morning... am I doing something wrong? D= [[User:Shigura| Vaan ]]"So, Fran... how old are you?" 11:37, April 13, 2010 (UTC) I think it's a glitch. When I edited the page and clicked preview, they looked normal, but when I saved, they went wrong again. The coding it all right, so I'm guessing it's some sort of processing error or whatnot on Wikia's end. I suppose we should just wait for it to resolve itself. [[User:Insaneular|'insaneular]] [[User Talk:Insaneular|The original Hazelnut spread']] 20:09, April 13, 2010 (UTC) i fixed it :) Helixtalk 20:11, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Picture is wrong In the picture of Scourge, the wrong paw is white. It should be the front right one not the front black one 21:35, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Hollymist Does Scourge have a white tipped tail? In lots of fan art he does. 22:01, February 6, 2011 (UTC) ''Well, even though I draw Scourge with a wihte-tipped tail, he doesn't have one. On the manga it shows him all black but with one white paw. '' '' ''Picture is wrong also because he is said to have torn left ear, while his charart has normal ears. 14:07, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Scourge i love him so but he is kinda creepy This page is about improving the article, not about your feelings for the character. Also, please sign your posts with 4 ~'s, so we can see your signature. Thanks :) [[User:GraystripeMegaFan160|'GMF160']]LionxDove 20:25, March 21, 2011 (UTC) BloodClan picture Shouldn't Scourge, and everyone else in BloodClan, have a diffrent picture? Because although they are rouges, they aren't just normal rouges, because they are BloodClan. And in Barley Speaks: My Flight from BloodClan, (I think that's what it's called) it seems like its like a dictatorship almost of the street cats. So shouldn't they have a diffrent picture? ~Icefeather 23:36, February 26, 2011 (UTC) You raise a good point, but this should be discussed on the PCA page. [[User:GraystripeMegaFan160|'GMF160']]LionxDove 20:26, March 21, 2011 (UTC) quotes I wanted to add another quote, but I don't know how. Here it is, "I had to have ice in my viens to do what I just did. I expect it to melt, but it doesn't. It just gets colder and colder. And I welcome it." The rise of scourge page 71. Spottedstar 42 The Black and White Furred Cat Whom Saved PantherClan:) 02:34, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Dawn should we add that he is mentioned in dawn? page 84 where BlackStar says they are going to live inte towlegplace now Scourge is dead they will be the strongest cats that. just wanted to ask Probably not because he is just mentioned and please sign your posts with four of these~ [[User:Ducksplash|'Mountain']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Dew']] 17:15, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Squirrelxbramble235 03:48, March 24, 2012 (UTC)Same with one of the PO3 books or OOTS books; Littlecloud mentions him and the rest of BloodClan to Flametail. Scourge design is a copy?! I found out a book had a cat that looked EXACTLY like Scourge! Could have Erin copied him? http://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gobbolino,_the_Witch%27s_Cat The same design! Umbreongirl2 23:30, October 22, 2011 (UTC)Umbreongirl2 I think their can be more then one black cat in this world. -- MY HAND IS A DOLPHIN!!!!!!! 23:40, October 25, 2011 (UTC) First off, that's a black tabby with a white paw, and second, it's hard to have a cat design be 100% original. Also, this is general chatter, so please take it offsite. 23:44, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Charart Shouldn't he have a kittypet charart? If he needs one, I call it. -- MY HAND IS A DOLPHIN!!!!!!! 23:38, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Nope, and all character pixil information should be directed towards PCA 23:42, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Wait, but if was born a kittypet, then shouldn't he have one? Firestar has one. -- MY HAND IS A DOLPHIN!!!!!!! 23:49, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Because Firestar was older then six moons when he came to the Clan. A kit is a kit, regardless. Please, take this to PCA. 23:50, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Squirrelxbramble235 03:51, March 24, 2012 (UTC)He also needs a leader charart. Scourge isn't an official leader, as Bloodclan isn't a proper clan, just a group of fierce cats run by Scourge. This is explained somewhere else, but I forgot where. 22:38, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Residence On Leafpool's page, it says that Erin Hunter confirmed that Scourge had no residence. Should we add that to trivia and possibly charcat? Bluestar11796 16:28, November 15, 2011 (UTC) If it's not there, add it, but make sure to cite it as well. 16:33, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I don't know here exactly it was said, but I honestly believe she cofirmed it, 'cause I'm the one who asked. Bluestar11796 19:16, November 15, 2011 (UTC) No Reappearance In Chat 7 they said he wouldn't make a reappearance. Should we add this to his trivia? 13:27, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Unneeded. It's evident already that he won't make a reappearance since his entire life has already been published and it's been revealed that he went nowhere in the afterlife. To put up that he won't appear again would be redundant. 13:38, March 12, 2012 (UTC) No image!?! It doesn't show him as a rogue, should this be changed? PCA was remaking the rogue images, which is why he didn't have an image for a while. }} 16:26, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Mistake with Bone It says that Bone admitted defeat and retreated when he was killed by a group of apprentices. Should I edit this? 04:13, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Fixed. 03:07, June 20, 2012 (UTC) High-pitched voice? I thank Scourge should be in the drakfrost 20:36, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Is the high-pitched voice really necessary? It isn't part of his physical description. 02:27, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Well, he's been described with it numerous times, so it is a physical attribute. Unless you have an idea of where to mention it, I think it should stay there. 02:38, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Well, we can put it in the Trivia section or the History section (Ex. Scourge is seen in so-and-so. He is noted to have a high-pitched, brittle voice.) 17:38, March 9, 2013 (UTC) ?? Somebody changed his name to Starstar. Tinyclaw336 (talk) 22:22, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Renamed it o3o 22:25, July 29, 2013 (UTC) I fixed the part of his description that said Starstar. Tinyclaw336 (talk) 22:28, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Scourge's collar People have been whining about Scourge's collar on many Warriors sites so I think that Scourge's collar is first purple and when he kills Tigerstar his blood gets on Scourge's collar making it red and drying but I do not know how it turns yellow. Scourge fangirl3005 (talk) 19:55, September 7, 2013 (UTC)Scourge_fangirl3005 Drying blood could make it first red, then black, but it won't stay like that forever, dry blood is just like sand. That are mistakes in books, his collar is different described many times. 14:04, November 3, 2013 (UTC) this is about warrior cats, if someone know this cartoon, come on and join in, talck about you'r fevorit cat, and add pictures. Vandalism The page has been vandalised by someone called Nicole Hughes. I've done everything I could, but someone experienced has to fix this. BuzzyBeeAteMyPancake (talk) 15:32, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Firestar's Template I can't fix the template... it's Firestar's...Alyxvance73 (talk) 16:08, February 22, 2014 (UTC)